warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Augustus Gloop
Augustus Gloop is a character from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. He is the first golden ticket winner, he is a greedy boy and he eats chocolate bars. Appearance In the 1971 adaptation, he is slightly obese, he wears a white shirt, black jacket, black tie, black shorts, dark green knee socks and brown shoes. In the 2005 adaptation, he is obese, he wears a red and white striped long sleeve turtle neck shirt, dark blue jean shorts, black socks, red and white sneakers. He has red hair and blue eyes. Personality In the 1971 adaptation Augustus has decent table manners and he eats constantly. In the 2005 adaptation, Augustus is greedy, gluttonous, and he is mean to Charlie. He enjoys eating chocolate bars. Appearances Live-action productions 1971 adaptation In Germany Augustus was first seen being interviewed while he's eating his meal with his parents at the restaurant. The broadcaster asked Augustus how does it feel to be the first golden ticket finder and Augustus replied that he's hungry. The broadcaster also asked him if he has any other feelings Augustus replied that he felt sorry for Willy Wonka and it's gonna cost him a fortune in fudge. Then he is whispered by Slugworth who is disguised as a waiter serving sausage. Augustus is next seen in the crowd outside of Willy Wonka's chocolate factory he eats a donut and his mother takes it away telling him to save some room for later. He is greeted by Willy Wonka while entering the gale among with his mother. He is seen signing the contract and he gives the pen to Charlie Bucket. In the dead end hallway he is seen getting crowded among with the others, Before they enter the chocolate room Augustus exclaimed "Let me in, I'm starving!' and Willy Wonka tells him not to get over excited. When they all come in the chocolate he is seen looking at the room with awe. Augustus is seen eating fruit like candies and then he is drinking the chocolate river and his mother walks up to him telling to save some room for later. Then Willy Wonka tells Augustus not to do that because his chocolate must never be touched by human hands he even he tried to get him to stop. But then Augustus falls into the chocolate river and he begs for help. Augustus tried to grab the lollipop that Charlie offered but he sinks into the river. He is sucked up into the pipe that leads him to the fudge room. He is never seen again afterwards but he was mentioned by Charlie when he asked Willy Wonka what happens to Augustus and Willy Wonka replied that all four of them will be restored to their terrible old selves. 2005 adaptation Animated productions ''Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' 2013 Musical Relationships Quotes (Drinking from the chocolate river) "Mm, this stuff is terrific." Gallery Trivia Category:Non-WarnerMedia characters Category:Kids Category:German characters Category:European characters Category:Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters by Roald Dahl Category:Acquired Characters Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory characters Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Category:Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory characters Category:Willy Wonka characters Category:Animated characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Humans Category:Minor characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Characters